


let's not overanalyze

by alykapedia



Series: crush [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unreliable Narrator Yurio, Yurio has a crush AGAIN, everyone ships it, victuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: “I’ve put worse things inside my mouth,” Otabek says, deadpan, prompting a strangled noise from Yuri.Yuri hisses and tries very hard not to think about the things Otabek had put in his mouth. He fails. “I’m disowning you.”(Or: Yuri Plisetsky has a crush. Again.)





	1. Cake Tasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because ppl seemed interested in a sequel(?) and I wanted an excuse to write a #Victuuri wedding with Yuri as the grumpy narrator. This is honestly just very silly and terrible. Title is again from 'Crush' because I might as well. 
> 
> Hit me up for any glaring mistakes and such.

“Thank you for inviting me along, Yuuri.”

There’s a beat, a moment where time stops and a fucking miracle unfolds in front of his very eyes as Otabek and Yuuri smile at each other, and Yuri Plisestky swears that his heart just skipped an actual fucking beat. He is entirely too young to die of a heart attack, but it certainly feels like he might, and some poor schmuck will have to write in his death certificate that he’d died because his stupid heart couldn’t take the combined attractiveness of Otabek Altin and Yuuri Katsuki. It’s going to be tragic and Mila will laugh at his funeral while Lilia despairs about him being a weak-ass bitch in her eulogy. But the moment passes and Yuri breathes again and wills his heart to calm the fuck down, even as his eyes drink Otabek and Yuuri in hungrily.

All those online articles had lied about his feelings getting more manageable as time passed, because he’s eighteen and the butterflies have only worsened. Yuri’s pretty sure there are actual birds in his stomach now, clamoring for release and everything is so, so awful.

Yuuri laughs, a bright tinkling thing that still tickles Yuri’s squirming insides and says to Otabek, “it’s no problem. Besides, I wanted more opinions on what to get. It’ll be unfair if Viktor and I picked by ourselves, especially since everyone’s gonna be eating the cake.”

“Damn fucking right,” he grumbles, much to Yuuri’s amusement. “If you let Viktor pick, we’d be eating some magenta monstrosity that tastes like cardboard.” Beside him, Otabek bites down on a grin.

“Speaking of which, where’s Viktor?” Otabek asks, turning to Yuuri and giving Yuri a very, very nice view of the cut of his jaw that Yuri wants to taste. “Isn’t he going to join us?”

“He’s out suit fitting with Chris and Georgi,” Yuuri answers, glancing minutely down at his phone before adding, “Yura was supposed to go with them.”

Snorting, Yuri slumps down on his seat. “It was being poked with pins or eating cake,” he says, deadpan, ignoring Otabek’s unimpressed eyebrow. “Wasn’t a very hard choice.” Because between having to spend time with Viktor and Chris and Georgi— _god, what a nightmare_ —and eating cake with Yuuri and Otabek, it wasn’t even a choice.

A faint shuffling sound comes from behind them and Yuri cranes his head to see the woman who’d greeted them earlier carrying a tray laden with— _oh hell yes_ —cakes. And Yakov had given him permission to eat whatever he wants ( _within reason_ , Yakov’s voice inside his head emphasizes) since it’s still the early days of the off-season, so today was going to be nothing short of glorious.

“Apologies for the wait, gentlemen.” She says, arriving in front of their table with a click of her heels. “Today,” she starts, setting down an assortment of cakes on the table. “We have a dark chocolate raspberry truffle cake,” a decadent two layered masterpiece that Yuri can already feel settling on his hips, “a coconut-vanilla bean cake with coconut meringue buttercream frosting,” a coconut covered monstrosity that Viktor must have picked, “a vanilla caramel latte cake,” which smelled faintly of coffee beans and must have been picked by Yuuri or maybe Chulanont. The woman pauses for a bit, turning to Yuuri with flushed cheeks as she hesitates over the strikingly green cake slice sitting prettily on a plate. “This wasn’t in your preliminary selections, Mr. Katsuki, but we read once in an interview that you’re very partial to genmaicha and so we’ve prepared a matcha chiffon cake with espresso buttercream filling and a white chocolate glaze for you.”

“I’ll be sure to try it.” Yuuri dimples at her and Yuri has a weird moment of commiseration because he’s been on the receiving end of _that smile_ and it’s earth-shattering and makes you feel like you just saw god for the very first time. 

“I—I’ll just—um, leave you three to try the cakes and come up with a decision,” she manages to stutter out before escaping to the backroom, cheeks flushed a fire-engine read in the face of the Yuuri Katsuki Smile™.

The door to the backroom has barely closed before Yuri’s swiping the small decorative plate with the chocolate cake on it and sinking his fork into its decadent layers. Yuuri and Beka can have the other cakes, Yuri can try _this_ and _only this_ cake. When the dark chocolate melts on his tongue, followed by a sudden burst of tart raspberry, Yuri moans, “ _oh my god_.”

“Good?” Yuuri quirks an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

He nods, hair coming loose off his bun with the motion. “I’m pretty sure I’m having a food orgasm,” Yuri breathes out and Otabek huffs out a laugh. “Yuuri, if you don’t get this cake, I refuse to be your ring bearer.”

“Yura,” Yuuri laughs, taking a bite of the coconut-covered monstrosity and Yuri is so offended right now. “We have other cakes to try,” he says, before his gaze flits to Otabek. “How’s the coffee cake, Otabek?”

“Like drinking a cup of coffee,” Otabek replies, pushing the small plate towards Yuri pointedly. “Try it, it’s good.”

“Ugh, fine.” He grumbles even as he carves out a piece, making a show of eating it, before his eyes widen at the taste. “Okay, holyshit. That’s good. Too much coffee for me, but _what the fuck_.”

“The coconut one’s pretty good too,” Yuuri quips, pushing the plate holding the coconut cake across the table, and Yuri physically recoils.

“No. Nothing will convince me to try that.” He pushes the plate away only to have Otabek grab it. “God, Beka, don’t put it in your mouth!” Yuri splutters when Otabek carves out a slice, fork sinking into layers of cake.

“I’ve put worse things inside my mouth,” Otabek says, deadpan, prompting a strangled noise from Yuri.

Yuri hisses and tries very hard not to think about the things Otabek had put in his mouth. He fails. “I’m disowning you.”

Otabek rolls his eyes before taking a bite. “Huh,” he pronounces after a while, tongue peeking out as if to catch the taste and Yuri lets out a shaky exhale at the sight. Otabek turns to Yuuri with a small, almost imperceptible nod. “It’s good. The coconut is very subtle.”

“Right? And the texture is interesting.”

“It’s just cake, Yura. Try it.”

This time, it’s Otabek who pushes the cake to him and Yuri thinks rather hysterically that he’d gladly taste the damn cake if he can lick it out of the Kazakh’s mouth. As it is, Yuri has to settle for tasting the cake the boring way and finally, finally, takes a large bite.

If Yuri was a dramatic person, he’d claim that the heavens opened up and angels sang when the coconut monstrosity lands on his tongue. But he’s not, so he just settles for humming noncommittally.

“Well?” Otabek asks, arm settling on the back of Yuri’s chair and _oh my god_.

“It’s—“ He trails off, focus narrowing to Otabek’s suddenly heavy gaze on his mouth. And god, Yuri really needs to stop projecting because Beka is his best friend and nothing more and he obviously does not feel the same way about Yuri and like hell is he going to ruin their friendship because of a _stupidstupidstupid_ crush. It’s already a goddamn miracle that Yuuri’s still talking to him and not avoiding him like the plague after his disastrous confession. “It’s not terrible. But my vote is still for the chocolate one.”

Otabek makes an aborted sort of noise, gesturing at Yuri's face. “Oh, Yura, you have—“

“What? Where—“

Except Otabek already has a hand on Yuri’s cheek and a thumb swiping at the corner of his parted mouth and for a brief moment, Yuri tastes skin and salt. _Holyshit_. “Here,” Otabek is saying, dragging his thumb away and Yuri chokes on a gasp when their eyes meet. “Got it.”

Yuri swallows down the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth when Otabek licks the icing off his thumb and prays for a swift death because this is too much. He is but a repressed teenager on the cusp of adulthood and he does not deserve this kind of torture.

(Except he does.)

A ragged _thanks_ scrapes out of his dry throat and he spends the rest of the cake tasting session deftly ignoring how Yuuri is definitely biting down on a grin and getting the ~~right~~ wrong idea about everything.

Yuri officially hates his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is multi-chaptered because i hate myself HAHHAHA. i have a week's worth of exams coming up and here i am. here i am writing shit.


	2. Suit Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You showed him our recipe?"
> 
> In which there is a suit fitting and a good helping of teenage angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the lateness holyshit. my attention span is terrible and i...uh, forgot that this is a thing that exists
> 
> dedicated to forochel just because 
> 
> ehhh, it probably sucks?? because i almost, always end up writing for this fic during exam season. honestly. again, hit me up for any glaring mistakes

The suit is, annoyingly enough, really, really nice.

Viktor’s always had expensive taste in everything and it’s obvious that the man is sparing no expense for the wedding, much to his future husband’s chagrin. Yuri is in personal agreement with Viktor because if there was one occasion to empty the coffers, so to speak, it would be for a marriage to Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri would sell both kidneys in a heartbeat for a marriage to Yuuri Katsuki, so he totally understands the over-spending.

“Huh,” he says when the suit is finally on, turning on his bare feet so that he can see the way it drapes over his back. It’s a gray three-piece that’s perfectly tailored to him, and yeah okay, Yuri’s starting to see why Viktor insisted on three separate fittings, because _damn_. Even in the shitty lighting of his childhood bedroom, Yuri looks good. Ridiculously good. The suit fits him like a glove, and in all of his years wearing suits for countless pressers and banquets, Yuri knows for a fact that he’s never had a suit this nice. Nor has he ever been allowed to wear a tie with a cheetah print on it.

Granted, the cheetah print is minimalistic enough to be ignored and the tie is a deep plum color because of Viktor’s color scheme for his entourage. But still, the little nod to his interests tickles at his throat and has Yuri sending a quick _thx old mna_ to Viktor, to which the idiot replies with a barrage of emojis because of course he does.

He’s about to do another turn, because _whoa_ his back looks broad in this thing, when someone knocks on his door. “Yura? Are you done?” Otabek calls, voice muffled by the wood. “Your grandfather’s calling for us.”

Grumbling under his breath, Yuri gives his reflection one last look before opening the door. He’s immediately greeted by the sight of Otabek, dressed in a similar suit and looking so devastatingly handsome and at home in Yuri’s childhood home that it’s all so unfair, because Yuri is trying so, so hard to keep his feelings in check, but Otabek just glides along on his stupid motorbike like some dumb prince charming and destroys every wall that Yuri’s managed to build around himself with a single look.

It’s absolutely terrible.

“Oh, good.” Otabek says, eyes crinkling at the edges in that stupidly endearing way it does whenever he’s trying and failing not to laugh. Yuri may or may not be living for that little eye crinkle. “I thought you were putting eyeshadow on again and was just about to call Mila.”

Yuri gracefully responds by sticking his tongue out and punching Otabek on the shoulder. “Shut up,” he grumbles, cheeks burning as he remembers all the memes spawned by his first and last foray into the world of smoky eyeshadows. Up to this day, he’s still not sure as to what possessed fifteen-year-old him to ask Georgi for help and he knows for a fact that Mila and Chulnanont still judge him for it. “You promised not to talk about that ever again. It never happened.”

Otabek just hums, cheeks dimpling and Yuri is torn between wanting to punch him or kiss him. He does neither and instead settles for subtly raking his eyes over Otabek’s broad shoulders down to his tapered waist.

“You’re terrible and I’m disowning you,” Yuri manages once he’s swallowed down the dryness in his throat. It takes a long while, but he also manages to drag his eyes away from the way the fabric of the suit clings just so around Otabek’s thighs, just in time to catch Otabek giving him an appraising look underneath dark eyelashes.

“What?”

“You look amazing,” Otabek murmurs quietly, each word dripping with sincerity and Yuri’s heart trips over itself inside his heaving chest. Falls ass over teakettle without a second thought for Yuri’s wellbeing and sanity because his heart is a fucking traitor.

“I—what?”

Lips quirking into a smile that Yuri very much wants to taste, Otabek says, “I said, you look amazing. It’s a good fit.” He punctuates the statement with a warm hand on Yuri’s elbow that sears Yuri through two layers of expensive fabric, burns a brand into his skin that won’t be disappearing anytime soon.

Yuri licks his lips.

“Thanks.” Yuri says, voice breathy as if he’d gone and done several circuits around the rink. “Uh, you look pretty good too.” Which is a gross understatement because Otabek looks fucking gorgeous. He looks like the culmination of every single one of Yuri’s terrible and grossly inappropriate wet dreams come to life and Yuri is going to need a very, very long and cold shower after this. 

“Thanks, Yura.” And Otabek must really be trying to kill Yuri. Because there’s really no other explanation for the way Otabek leans closer, close enough that Yuri gets a whiff of pine and cardamom and close enough that Yuri’s already calculating the trajectory of their lips for a kiss, hand squeezing Yuri’s elbow as he does so. “Come on, your grandpa’s getting impatient.”

Mouth too clumsy for a reply, Yuri lets Otabek steer him towards the sitting room with a small nod. His skin feels too tight, his heartbeat too loud, but Yuri can’t find it in himself to mind too much as long as Otabek stays near and allows Yuri to pretend even just for a while.

“There you are!”

His grandfather booms when they turn the corner, face brightening with a smile that Yuri can’t help but echo even as Otabek’s hand leaves him bereft and cold.

Getting up from his seat on the worn sofa, Nikolai Plisestky ambles towards them with a gleam in his eyes. “Don’t you two look handsome,” he says, an even wider smile stretching his face. “Vitya’s gone and outdone himself.”

“Yeah, well. He _is_ getting married.” Yuri snorts, rolling his eyes for good measure.

He gets a fond look for his efforts from both his grandfather and Otabek, but before anyone else could say anything, the kitchen timer goes off. Its familiar trill has Yuri straightening up, a Pavlovian response. Because coupled with the sweet scent of honey permeating the air, the trill of the kitchen timer could only mean one thing.

“Ah, that must be our cakes! Otabek, my boy, go check on them and load in the next batch, would you?”

“Cakes?” Yuri parrots dumbly, transfixed as Otabek gives a small nod and shrugs off the suit jacket, back muscles bunching deliciously at the motion.

“We’re making medovik.” His grandfather explains, Yuri barely listening as his eyes trail after Otabek like some lovesick fool. “Quite useful in the kitchen, that one. He can read my grandmother’s handwriting without any trouble.” He continues and Yuri startles at the revelation because if there was one thing Nikolai Plisetsky will never do, it’s share their family recipes to anyone who wasn’t family (or Yuuri Katsuki who’d traded his family recipes over tea a few years back.)

“You showed him our recipe?”

The older man nods with a grin. “And our recipe for pirozhki too. You got yourself quite a catch, Yuratchka. Don’t let him go.”

A strangled noise makes its way out of his lips. Because this is pretty much his grandfather giving Otabek his seal of approval, except—

“That’s not—we’re not. It isn’t like that, Dedushka.” Yuri says weakly, because they’re not, they’re not.

No matter how much Yuri wishes they are.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello have some teenage angst 
> 
> medovik is a layered honey cake that is apparently a thing


	3. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc 19m
> 
> Who’s ready for cake? ;) #VictuuriStagDo #VictuuriWedding
> 
> _[image: a selfie of a winking Chris in what appears to be a crowded dressing room. He’s bare chested and there’s body glitter glistening on his skin.]_
> 
> **567 retweets **1.1k** likes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaha wow it's been...so long since i updated. 
> 
> anyway!! here it is!! i wasn't gonna put cake here, but like, i've been told by forochel that i am contractually obligated to do so, bc our friendship started bc of cakes
> 
> mistakes probably abound. hit me up for any glaring ones.

**v-nikiforov** 30m  
Yu-topia Akatsuki, Hasetsu

[photo: _Makkachin resting on top of a pile of various luggage_.]

7,983 likes

 **v-nikiforov** The wedding party is complete!!! Makka’s busy guarding everyone’s bags!! #VictuuriWedding #KatsukiNikiforovWedding

_view 1,542 comments_

*******

**christophe-gc** 30m **  
** Yu-topia Akatsuki, Hasetsu

[photo: _Christophe posing in front of Yu-topia Akatsuki, he’s raising his sunglasses to give the camera a wink._ ]

9,896 likes

 **christophe-gc** @katsuki-yuuri’s family home is beautiful just like he is  <3 #VictuuriWedding #KatsukiNikiforovWedding #EuropeanContingent #Japan

_view 1,965 comments_

**sara-crispino** fun fact: @christophe-gc made all of us stop walking just to take this picture

 **cestlavivi** omg is every skater at japan rn????

*******

**phichit+chu** 2h  
Fukuoka, Japan

[photo: _Phichit, Leo, Guang-hong, Otabek, and Seung-gil posing outside a train station._ ]

10,452 likes

 **phichit+chu** #AsianContingent #PlusLeo TAKE TWO

_view 3,109 comments_

**otabekaltin** great to finally be a part of the #AsianContingent

 **phichit+chu** @otabekaltin why must you hurt me like this

*******

**otabekaltin** 2h  
Fukuoka, Japan

[photo: a _selfie showing Otabek raising an eyebrow at the camera; in the background are Phichit, Guang-hong, and Leo posing for a picture._ ]

16,113 likes

 **otabekaltin** @katsuki-yuuri did say he would send someone easy to find. #AsianContingent #NotUSSRAnymore #VictuuriWedding #KatsukiNikiforovWedding

_view 2,546 comments_

**leo.de.la.ig** the amount of shade in this post jfc #NotUSSRAnymore

 **phichit+chu** IS THIS BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T INCLUDED IN THE FIRST #AsianContingent SHOT????

 **otabekaltin** @phichit+chu <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kazakhstan>

**mila.babicheva** IT GOT BETTER @sara-crispino @christophe-gc

*******

**phichit+chu** 3h **  
** Fukuoka, Japan

[photo: _Phichit, Guang-hong, and Leo huddled together outside Fukuoka Airport. Seung-gil can be seen in the background_.]

17,654 likes

 **phichit+chu**   r u ready for the wedding event of the year because WE ARE #VictuuriWedding #KatsukiNikiforovWedding #AsianContingent #PlusLeo

_view 9,876 comments_

*******

**+guanghongji+** 3h **  
** Fukuoka, Japan

[photo: a _selfie of Guang-hong and Leo making peace signs at the camera. In the background is a bustling airport._ ]

11,897 likes

 **+guanghongji+** we have arrived!! #VictuuriWedding #KatsukiNikiforovWedding #Japan

_view 1,256 comments_

**phichit+chu** otw u guys!! Keep an eye out for @seung-gillee and @otabekaltin and wait for me by the entrance!!!

 **quadlyfe** BRB GOING TO JAPAN

 

.

 

Yu-topia Akatsuki isn’t big.

Yuri doesn’t mean it as a slight because it isn’t. He only means it as an observation, a painfully evident fact that anyone with eyes can verify. Yu-topia Akatsuki is a modestly-sized inn that fully lives up to its title of being Hasetsu’s last remaining hot springs resort, but by no means is it enormous. Which is why Yuri does not understand how he still hasn’t seen Otabek yet and at this point, Yuri’s already seen almost everyone in the damn wedding party, even that little punk Minami, who definitely has less than pure designs on Yuuri.

(And okay, _fine_ , Yuri also has less than pure designs on Yuuri Katsuki, but you don’t see him parading that fact around a few days before the man’s wedding. Yuri had _class_ , at least.)

Granted, Yuri’s spent most of the morning in Yuuko’s clutches and he’s only just escaped, so he missed out on the pandemonium of arrivals, and now he’s been tricked by Mari into manning the front desk by the entrance hall because, and he quotes: _“people are less likely to argue if they’re talking to a grumpy foreigner.”_ So Yuri really hasn’t had the chance to actively search for Otabek and his phone’s gone and died on him.

But just like the cafeteria at Yubileyny Sports Palace, everyone eventually ends up at Yu-topia Akatsuki’s entrance hall and Yuri is hoping that if he waits long enough, Otabek would show up sooner or later.

Hopefully sooner rather than later.

He’s considering making a run for his room to grab his charger when two familiar figures appear—Mama Hiroko and Otabek—engaged in a lively conversation. They’re conversing in a mixture of stilted English and sign language but seem to be managing well enough, if the matching smiles on their faces are any indication. It’s an admittedly adorable sight and Yuri’s heart trips over itself when  Otabek finally looks up and sees him. His traitorous stomach then proceeds to follow its lead by tying itself into knots because Yuri’s body is trying to revolt and fucking kill him.

Before either of them can do much more than give each other nods, Mama Hiroko makes her way towards the front desk with a warm smile on her face.

“Yurio-kun!” She titters, before leaning over and whispering excitedly, “he’s a keeper! So polite and so handsome!”

Choking on his own spit is definitely not how Yuri imagined himself dying, but that’s what almost happens and for a quick second, he’s actually tempted to surrender himself to the cold embrace of death if only to save himself from further embarrassment. _Gospodi,_ how obvious was he that even Mama Hiroko has caught on?! “That’s not—we’re not—he’s my best friend,” he manages to choke out, keeping an eye on Otabek who’s thankfully kept his distance to give them some privacy, and adds bitterly, “And he doesn’t like me that way.”

Mama Hiroko gives him a _look_ he’s seen far too many times on Mari’s face whenever Viktor was being a total dumbass, and says in clipped Japanese, 「そう見えないけど、その人はあなたのこと絶対恋に落ちてるよ。」

“Wha—“ Yuri splutters, face twisting into a scowl when Mama Hiroko pats him on the cheek before pushing him towards Otabek. “What does that even mean?” Because his grasp of Japanese is still sorely lacking and consists of vocabulary words he’d learned along with the triplets. “I’m going to ask Mari-nee," he threatens rather uselessly because they both know fully well that Mari would be more likely to laugh at him than tell him shit.

Mama Hiroko hums, still giving him the _look_ , which _wow, rude_ , because he’s not as much of a dumbass as Viktor, and obviously does not deserve this. “You do that, Yurio-kun,” she says, dimpling up at him, “But go show Beka-kun where he’s sleeping first.”

 

.

 

 **Leo de la Iglesia** @leodelaig    8m

SJADHAJSHDKAHDFL I DOT THIKN IM OLF ENOGH TO WCTT THIS

 **12** retweets       **47** likes

              **Sara Crispino** @sara-crispino    7m         

              Replying to @leodelaig

              NO ONW WILL EVER BE OLD ENOUGH TO WATCH THIS

***

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc    19m

Who’s ready for cake? ;) #VictuuriStagDo #VictuuriWedding

 _[image: a selfie of a winking Chris in what appears to be a crowded dressing room. He’s bare chested and there’s body glitter_ _glistening on his skin.]_

 **567** retweets     **1.1k** likes

***

 **Mila Babicheva** @mila_babicheva    1h

All I’m saying is that my hometown better throw me a festival when I tie the knot too. SO INSANE. #VictuuriWedding #Hasetsu

_[image: Fireworks display above Hasetsu Castle.]_

**231** retweets     **698** likes

***

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit_chu   2h

#tfw your entire town holds a festival for your wedding weekend DAMN SON @katsuki_yuuri!!! #VictuuriWedding #Hasetsu

_[image: a selfie featuring Phichit and Yuuri with festive lanterns glowing behind them. Yuuri is eating a taiyaki.]_

**978** retweets     **2.2k** likes

              **Naak Chulanont** @nanachulnt  2h

              Replying to @phichit_chu

              Mama says she’ll throw you a festival if you get married soon   

 

.

 

“Hey,” Otabek greets, appearing so suddenly behind him that Yuri chokes on his beer. He’d gone and escaped from the insanity still raging on inside Madam Okukawa’s bar and ended up sitting on one of the benches overlooking the ocean, and the last thing Yuri expected is for Otabek to seek him out. It makes his heart ache and for the butterflies in his stomach to flutter wildly. “We’ve officially lost the grooms,” Otabek adds, sitting down next to him with a huff.

Yuri snorts, taking another swig of his beer. “They sneaked off to the beach.”

“Is that safe?”

“They weren’t drinking.” If those two had been drinking, then Yuri’s pretty sure that they _would_ know. But Viktor had been surprisingly clear-eyed when they’d walked past him, so Yuri’s confident that no one would be drowning any time soon.

Otabek just hums, before holding up a plate of cake that makes Yuri visibly recoil. “Want some?”

“Please tell me that isn’t from the stripper cake,” Yuri says, a grimace creeping into his face when he recalls what had been going on back in the bar when he’d left. Why anyone lets Christophe Giacometti run free is beyond him.

“It’s the cake Mama Hiroko brought in,” Otabek answers, angling the plate so that Yuri can easily grab the fork and carve out a piece.

He doesn’t mean to brag but Yuri’s tasted enough cakes over the last few months to be something of an expert on them, so when he finally takes a bite, Yuri swears that this thing might just be the best thing he’s put inside his mouth. Probably even better than the dark chocolate raspberry truffle cake Yuuri had picked. Which is saying a lot, because Yuri still has very vivid dreams about that cake.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Yuri moans, already angling his fork for another piece. “This is so good,” he continues after he’s eaten maybe half of the cake and Otabek is silently laughing at him. “Did you ask—”

Nodding, Otabek reaches for the fork, fingers brushing against Yuri’s, making him let go with a gasp. If Otabek thinks it’s weird, he doesn’t show it, and Yuri tries and fails not to watch as Otabek takes a bite. “She told me that the only way I’m getting the recipe is by marrying into the family.” Which is probably bullshit, knowing Mama Hiroko, and Yuri makes a mental note to ask for the recipe later. “Do you think Yuuri’s older sister would—“

“Nah,” Yuri interrupts with a laugh, before Otabek can complete the thought. It’s just a joke, he knows, but Yuri can’t even bear thinking about Otabek marrying someone else. Not that Yuri wants to marry Otabek because that would be stupid and weird. “You’re not her type,” he adds, mouth twitching into a grimace masquerading as a smile, as he resolutely does _not_ say, _but you’re mine_.  

“That’s a shame.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「そう見えないけど、その人はあなたのこと絶対恋に落ちてるよ。」- means somewhere along the lines of "You may not see it, but that boy is in love with you." Mama Hiroko knows what she's about. Translation provided by my friend, Yssa and japansace!! tysm for the translation help!!
> 
> ok so the cake they're sharing at the end is basically just a japanese cheesecake, and if you haven't had the chance to try one, then you are missing out on life. i haven't had the time to try a recipe for it yet, but it's one of my life goals hahaha


End file.
